Precursor Beast
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: After saving the world again peace should have been a given, but it seems fate has one last adventure in mind for our trio. Follow them, and both old and new friends, as they set off on a new adventure. And this time it's a race to the finish line as their very lives are in danger. Sequel to A Fox in Haven and Wasteland Fox. Last in my Jak/Naruto Crossover trilogy.


A Metal Head jumped out of the darkness toward him. Naruto raised his Blaster and fired off his rounds, aiming right for the spot between the eyes. Smoke from other gun mods filled the area. A loud buzzer pierced his ears and he lowered his gun, his other hand removing the custom earmuffs from his fox ears as the cardboard Metal Head target was called towards him. The blond grinned at seeing holes between the target's eyes and in its eyes.

"Like, totally nice shooting." Crow said leaning on Naruto's stall as the fox teen removed his protective glasses.

"Thanks!" He said, taking down the target. "You did great too!" He saw Crow's target when it was being rolled in, the entire target was nothing but bullet holes. The redhead smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You like, free after this?" Crow asked as the teen started to put away his stuff.

"Nah, Jak's got something planned. He won't tell me what it is though." Naruto said as he handed the gun to the collector. "Aren't you leaving for the Wasteland soon?"

"Yeah, like tonight. But I like, totally don't want to pull you away from your like, plans." Crow said with a smile as they started walking towards the door.

"I see. Sorry about not being able to see you off." Naruto said, breathing in the fresh air.

"Like, don't worry. But you need to like totally visit soon."

"I'll make sure of it. See you!"

"Bye!" Crow said, waving as they went their own ways. Naruto looked up at the late afternoon sky as he put his hands in his pockets, fox tail swishing lazily. It had been two weeks since Cyber Errol was defeated and the Precursors left. Everything had been so busy there had been no time to go back to Spargus. In fact, the busy times just now seemed to be coming.

He let out a long stream of air as he made his way towards the Port where the Naughty Ottsel was. Maybe he'd stop by Peter's to see how they all were on his way back home. It had been awhile since he saw them. The fox teen paused in his steps, looking behind him. His fox ears twitched and flicked towards the noise. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. It was probably his imagination.

The fox teen knocked on a door twice and waited for someone to answer. There was giggling before the door swung open and Sharon stood before him. The brunette child beamed and squealed what he believed was his name before hugging his waist. She was growing so fast…

"Hey Sharon." Naruto said, picking her up and holding her. She was also getting too big for him to pick up. She nuzzled him as he walked inside. "Peter, Duhon are you here?"

"Kitchen." Peter answered, his deep voice carrying through the house without him having to yell. Naruto paused in the living room to drop off Sharon.

"Hey Duhon." He greeted the elder man who was sitting in a plush chair with a mug of tea.

"Hello Naruto. It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Glad things have finally slowed down." The fox teen said with a large smile. Duhon's soft eyes crinkled as he smiled back.

"Everyone is. Hopefully, this time, the peace stays."

"Yeah…" Naruto said and sat down on the couch while Sharon went to get her father. A moment later the large elf entered the room, drying off his hands. He nodded his head in greeting before sitting down. While the man had opened up since Sharon was freed after the Baron was killed he still liked to be quiet in most social situations.

Naruto smiled to himself as Sharon started to talk about her school. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a little bit. After all he had plenty of time to meet up with Jak.

* * *

Jak looked up from his drink at Torn at the mention of his name. "What?" He asked. The hero wouldn't admit it but he had been zoning in and out of this conversation, thinking of how he had finally got his reservations for a date with Naruto. Torn sighed and looked at Jak, unimpressed.

"Have you been listening at all?" The commander asked.

"Not really." Jak admitted, earning laughs from Brutter, Jinx, and Ulloa. A light blush dusted Jak's cheeks. "Shut up." He growled half-heartedly. Ulloa smiled.

"We were talking about how Ashelin wants to give to a position of power." The platinum haired man said. Jak frowned.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Jak serious?" Brutter asked. "Jak save world twice!" Three times. Jak corrected in his head but it really didn't matter. "Jak is hero!" Jinx took a long drag from his cigar and blew a ring of smoke into the air.

"I still think Ashelin is thick headed for trying to get Jaky boy to join the government again." The explosives expert said.

"Again?" Ulloa asked. The now master sergeant glanced over at Jak. "She's done this before?" The green-blond nodded.

"After Metal Kor was defeated she tried to see if I would be a part of the City Council. I refused cause…well…" Jak trailed off. It was hard to admit he turned it down because the people still feared him after saving them and he even feared himself.

"It's okay." Ulloa said then glanced at the clock in the bar. "Shoot is that the time already?" The young adult put down his orbs to pay for his drinks. "Gotta train the newest recruits. It was great to see you all. Take care!" Ulloa waved good-bye as he left. Jak looked over at the clock and paled. It was an hour passed when he was suppose to meet Naruto.

"Shit!" He yelled, leaving his drink and running out of the bar.

"Hey!" Torn yelled after him, but the green-blond was already out of the door. Jinx chuckled and leaned put his feet where Jak was once sitting.

"Looks like you're paying for him again." Torn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was the last time he'd cover for Jak.

The hero pushed his legs to carry him as fast as he could to the Naughty Ottsel. He needed to think of another date fast. It was very unlikely that the restaurant would save a table for two for an hour plus. When he finally opened the door to the bar he smiled at seeing Naruto sitting on one of the stools. The teen's fox ears twitched and he spun in his seat, beaming at seeing Jak.

The smile was contagious as Jak found himself smiling wider as he walked up and took the seat next to Naruto. "You're late." The fox teen pointed out. Jak rubbed the back of his head, his hair even shorter than before.

"Yeah, sorry about that…Date night is ruined now." Naruto chuckled and took Jak's hand.

"No it isn't. We'll just have to have a home date." The fox teen said, standing up and tugging the green-blond up to the stairs where the rooms were. Jak allowed him to, squeezing the blond's hand softly. Naruto made it to the common room and went to the television and turned it on before searching through the holo-discs. "What are you in the mood for?" Naruto asked as Jak sat down.

The hero's dark blue eyes glanced down at the blond's bent over rear, fox tail swaying contently. "I have an idea." He said chuckling under his breath. "But in anything Daxter hasn't watched." Naruto pouted and started making a growing pile of 'no' before finally finding one. He put it in and walked over, laying on the couch and resting his head on Jak's lap, beaming up at him before turning to watch the movie. Jak smiled and ran his fingers through the blond's hair before scratching behind his fox ears. He nearly laughed out loud at the purr that escaped from his boyfriend.

* * *

"Daxter?" The Ottsel looked over tiredly at his girlfriend, smiling a little at seeing her hair and fur sticking up in random directions.

"Hmm?" He answered back softly, taking a look at their clock. It was only five in the morning. Tess looked nervously at the bed sheets and twisted them.

"I know it's early and it's a weird thing to ask, but could you get me some Spidurtle soup?" Daxter blinked, waking up fully at the request. Tess rarely asked for anything unless she was feeling ill. He looked closer at her face; the skin he could see under her fur did seem paler. But Spidurtle soup?

"Sure." Daxter said, getting out of their bed and sliding on his pants. Once he buckled them, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. The Precursor tucked the blankets in more around her.

"Thanks Snookums." Tess said smiling softly as she snuggled more into the blankets. Daxter opened their bedroom door and closed it softly. He knew for a fact they didn't have any Spidurtle in the bar and it was such a weird animal that many didn't eat it so it was label a delicacy.

Daxter paused in the common room, smiling. Lit up by the blue screen of the television was Jak, his head rolled back, with Naruto curled up as close as he could in Jak's lap. He muffled his chuckle behind his paw and climbed onto the couch, quietly removing the blanket that was used as a throw and covered Naruto and part of Jak with it.

His job completely he went out of the bar, padding his pockets for his orbs. He smiled at feeling them there and started walking to one of the few places that had Spidurtle. The owner was likely there already, bringing in fresh produce. Hopefully, he could pull the few strings he had there to get one free, if not a few orbs should do the trick.

* * *

"What?" Naruto asked looking over to the Interceptor. Quix blushed and went back to upgrading it. Naruto's blue eyes flashed to Rucah who was looking away as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I asked if you would be a groomsman at our wedding." The spy said, looking back with a smile. The fox teen looked over at Yule who nodded.

"Yep, little sis is getting married." Quix squealed when Naruto ran over and picked her up, squeezing her.

"That's great!" The blond said beaming as he sat the busty woman down. He looked over at Keira, who was sitting on the hood of a Hellcat. "I'm so happy!" He exclaimed, unable to stop smiling. "When are you two planning for the date?"

"Sometime next year." Rucah said, smiling at his friend's reaction. "We wanted it to be in the late fall, but with planning and rebuilding from the war it's best to put it off for another year." Naruto nodded in understanding and looked at everyone gathered before hugging Quix again. This was wonderful news!

* * *

"It's a bad idea." Samos said softly as he looked over the table at Ashelin. "Good intentions but you know Jak would never accept it." Ashelin frowned and glanced down at her papers.

"There has to be a way to apologize for what happened."

"Arrrk!" Pecker screeched loudly from his perch on Onin's hat. "The best thing to do is to forget it! Jak does not like the past being brought up and trying to force a title on him will not help!"

"Pecker's right." Samos said. "Jak is happy with how life is going now. Bringing up his banishment or anything else," He gave Ashelin a sharp look. "Is the exact opposite of what you want to do."

"…I feel like something has to be done to make up for it." Samos sighed and walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to Jak is tragic, but in trying to apologize for what your father did will only bring back those memories for him and you'll gain hate from quite a few others in hurting him. The best way to make up for it, if you feel you have to, is to forget about and let Jak's past be forgotten. Do what Daxter asked you to do a year ago." Ashelin nodded and stood, gathering the papers in front of her.

"I will. Thank you Samos." She said and started to make her way to her office to collect the rest of the files. Once there with all of Jak's files and the Dark Warrior program information in her hands she paused, staring down at it. This information effected more people than just Jak and the information from it helped with Dark Eco discoveries…

Ashelin shook her head, gripping the files and discs in her hands tighter, hearing a snap. She would not make the same mistake again. The governor closed her eyes, seeing the hurt face of Jak and the angry faces of Naruto and Daxter. Not again.

Quickly, the redhead made her way down the incinerator. She flung the files into it, watching as the flames eagerly consumed the files, like they should have done a long time ago. Ashelin pulled out her com-link and dialed Torn's number. She could really use a drink with a good friend.

* * *

**Wow. Well it's about time, hahaha. As for something that was asked a while ago I would like to address that this is a yaoi story in the way the main pairing is TWO GUYS IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP (Jak and Naruto). Honestly, it the scene at the beginning of chapter 11 in Wasteland Fox didn't give it away...**

**I doubt I will write a lemon for this and if there is one it will ONLY BE HINTED AT. Cause yeah. **

**As for when this will be updated. Due to college starting up again in a month I will only update it EVERY OTHER WEEK. This gives me time to get a backlog of chapters built up in time for when I go back. **

**Sorry for this taking so long. It's summer and the motivation wagon was missing and I kinda discovered League of Legends and it's easy to lose myself in that game. **

**Thanks to everyone reading and I hope you all enjoy the last story of my Jak and Naruto crossover!**


End file.
